


The Art of Life

by AgentCatt



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Childhood Memories, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 12:12:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCatt/pseuds/AgentCatt
Summary: Sharkface never used to show anyone his art until Wash. He shows him because he trusts him with his life.





	The Art of Life

Wash and Shark have been together for over two years. He thought he knew everything there is to know about Shark. He’s loud, messy, a pyromaniac, bad cook, and great in bed. Nothing in there about art, right? That’s all that Wash knows about him. Well, plus the little things he occasionally needs help remembering because of his dumb brain. But Shark happily helps him remember, so it’s okay.

He notices Shark started doing doodles on things. Like there are little panda and shark drawings on their big whiteboard in the dining room. He never used to do this. Then sometimes he leaves notes when he has to work. There are doodles on there now too. 

They’re cute quick doodles like how Wash occasionally does chibi doodles. It’s something he does when he’s bored mostly. Now Shark is doing them and they look like they’re done to the point he’s had millions of years worth of practicing drawing.

Then, this morning, Shark drew an elaborate picture of Wash and Shark with their Teddy and Sharky stuffed animals getting married. In expo markers too. Wash has to take a picture of it. It’s beautiful. Something he never thought Shark would draw. Or actually, never thought he  _ could  _ do. He loves it.

Part of him wants to ask about it. Like what made him start doing this? Has he been practicing while they’ve been together? Shit like that. But, he won’t because Shark would tell him if he wanted to. That’s just how it is between them.

When Shark comes home with art supplies, it’s slightly suspicious. Some look old and some were clearly bought today. He sets them in the spare room they have. Wash just watches him set up things. Curious, but it’s some serious art stuff.

“I’m going to explain tonight,” Shark shyly smiles. Which isn’t normally him. He’s usually confident about every action he does.

“You don’t have to,” Wash smiles back. “I just hope you’re happy.”

Shark hugs him tightly and leaves to get some more things. Some art canvases and paints this time.

“Oh!” Shark stops what he’s doing and goes to Wash. “Can I paint on your back tonight?”

“Uhhh…. Will it tickle?” 

“I don’t know, but I’m sure I can make it so it doesn’t.”

“Alright sure.”

 

After dinner, Shark pulls Wash into their bedroom. There are paints on the nightstand and a few newspapers on the bed. 

“Uh,” Wash looks at him.

“Basically, shirt off and if you want, take anything else off,” he wiggles his brows slightly.

Wash rolls his eyes and just completely undresses because why the hell not. Gives Shark more room than with pants on. He lays on his stomach with newspaper on either side of him. Shark pulls the blanket up over Wash’s ass so he doesn’t get cold. Straddling him at his hips.

“You’re not going to draw some shark wielding fire, are you?” Wash asks.

“Maybe,” he gently washes his back then dries it off. “Maybe I’ll draw something different.”

“That’ll be the day, he jokes back at him.

“Just relax, my love.”

He reaches over and grabs the paints and his pallet to mix some of the colors. Slowly, he starts to paint on Wash’s back. Starting with the outline of everything. Taking his time to get this part right before he even thinks about talking. Concentrating as hard as he can. 

He gently blows on the outline when he finishes it. Helping it dry a little before coloring it in.

“So,” Shark finally has his thoughts together, “it’s time to tell you something about me.”

He’s not used to a human canvas, he blows a little more on it.

“Basically, I am an artist.But, I keep it hidden from everyone. I trust you to tell you and not judge me.”

He sits back on his legs while mixing the right greens he needs for this. Starting with the background. Leaning forward and carefully making sure he has it right. Wash, not knowing what to say, just stays quiet and lets him do his work. Which seems to be fine to him.

“Any time I showed any interest in art, my dad would take whatever I had and tear it up before throwing it away.”

He goes quiet to finish the background. Switching over to another color to work on another part. Cursing under his breath that he makes the tiniest of mistake. Just slightly going over the line. It’s not like it’ll be seen with the whole picture, but it still annoys him. 

“He’d say shit like he doesn’t want his son to turn gay like all the other f slur artists. He’s also white, so that makes it worse. I hate being related to him.”

Shark leans in as close as he can get. Wash feeling his breath on his back from it. He’s concentrating on the small details. Letting himself get lost in it for a moment. Trying to make it look as realistic as he can get it. Moving away when he’s changing to the main part of the painting.

“Ma always wanted to be supportive no matter what I wanted to do. Then I couldn’t even tell my friends because even they were all white and agreed that art makes you gay. Young me thought that was the worst thing ever, but I kept drawing anyways. I became very good at hiding it.”

He takes his time on the main part of the painting. Wanting it to look the best he can make it. It doesn’t look nearly as realistic as he was hoping for, but Wash will think it looks pretty damn good. He knows that much.

He wasn’t expecting to finish in two and a half hours. Probably the fastest he’s painted something. He grabs his phone and takes a picture of it, handing the phone to Wash. It’s a panda in a bamboo forest.

“Here.” Shark puts the paints on the nightstand while he looks at it.

“Oh my god this is wonderful,” Wash looks back at him.

“Thank you and thank you for listening,” he leans forward and kisses him. “I love you.” He kisses his shoulders. “It’s not fully dry.” He moves to let Wash sit up.

“I don’t want to was it off. It’s perfect,” he looks at the picture on the phone again.

“Come here,” Shark gently pulls him out of bed and into the bathroom. He sets the other mirror so Wash can see his back better.

“It really is so pretty,” Wash smiles.

“I can always draw you a much better one.”

“Will you draw me like one of your french girls?” Wash laughs to himself.

“Of course,” Shark kisses him, “But why when I can make you feel like one.”

“Please…” 

They quickly forget about the fact the paint isn’t dry yet when Shark lifts him up and presses him against the wall.


End file.
